bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чернильный Бенди
Это статья об ожившей мультяшке, об искажённом Чернильном Дьяволе.Посмотрите значения Бенди. "Бенди" (англ. "Bendy") — это живая версия Бенди, полностью покрытая чернилами. Описание "Бенди" выглядит как слегка искажённая, человекообразная фигура, покрытая чернилами. Его лицо почти идентично с макетом Бенди, но в верхней части его головы стекают чернила и не видно глаз. Рожки его чуть более изогнутые, заострённые и большие по отношению к оригиналу. Он носит всю ту же бабочку и жёлтую перчатку на левой руке. На правой руке отсутствует перчатка, ноги отличаются друг от друга тем, что правая нормальная, а левая больше похоже на копыто. Появления Глава 1: Двигающиеся Картинки Появляется, когда Генри пытается подойти к Чернильной машине, когда она была активирована. Когда протагонист подходит к доскам заграждающие проход, он выскакивает, толкает нас и вся студия начинает заполняться чернилами и существует лишь один проход - к выходу, остальные пути закрыты. Прежде, чем глава заканчивается в комнате с пентаграммой, его можно увидеть дважды: один раз, как пасхальное яйцо, стоящего рядом с рабочим местом Генри (после второго обновления за проходом ничего не видно из-за чернил), и в качестве неподвижного изображения в финальной ретроспекции. Глава 2: Старая Песня Чернильный Демон появляется ближе к концу. Считается, что его вызвал Сэмми Лоуренс, который относится к нему, как к Лорду. По иронии судьбы, он убивает Сэмми. Затем он продолжает преследовать Генри, прежде чем исчезнуть. Если герой не успеет убежать от Бенди, то он убивает его, и игрок возрождается у статуэтки Бенди. Глава 3: Взлет и падение Бенди будет несколько раз попадаться просто идущим по залам. Если ему попасться на глаза, он начнет гнаться за вами. Когда он рядом, помещение рядом с ним становится более "чернильным". В версии 1.3.1.3, когда игрок должен уничтожить 15 картонок Бенди, то после каждой уничтоженной картонки Чернильный Демон появляется и хочет убить игрока, иногда когда он уходит в стену, то сразу выходит через неё опять. Также если пойти в сторону Демона то после титров мы видим его в компании "Мясников", искателей и массивных искателей. Возможно, они являются его подчинёнными, а он - их боссом. Глава 4: Большие чудеса Бенди в четвертой главе почти не появляется. Он обезглавливает и убивает Прожекториста, который преследует главного героя, но почему то щадит самого Генри. Также, когда он видит нас в вентиляции, но не пытается нас убить, возможно тоже нас щадит. Интересные факты |-|Основное = * Он является отсылкой на Теневого Монстра из "Эпического Микки". * Он умеет проходить сквозь стены. * Некоторые люди предполагают, что он может быть результатом одержимости. * В некоторых фактах говорится, что он является неудачной попыткой создания, в отличие от Бориса. * Возможно, Чернильный Демон является превращённым чернилами в монстра Джоуи Дрю. ** Это подтверждают отношение к Сьюзи (возможной Алисе), а также местонахождение записи Джоуи Дрю в третьей главе и схожести его с Бенди. ** Также их озвучивает один человек. ** Также, у разработчиков в Твиттере был следующий пост: «Work hard. Work happy. Wouldn't want to upset Joey, now would we? Or even worse, the ink demon himself. Who knows how long he's been stalking these halls.» Это может быть намёком на то, что Джоуи - Бенди. * Чернильный Демон — бессмертный. Его нельзя убить даже при помощи автомата. * Он имеет способность убивать одним касанием. * Лексикон у него практически отсутствует, но многие считают, что он может что-то сказать. ** Во второй главе, когда мы забегаем в хранилище во время погони, из двери послышатся громкие стуки и фраза «Let me in» (Впусти меня). ** Многие думают что когда Чернильный Демон выходит из чернильного бассейна он говорит «Hen...ry» (Ген...ри). ** В трейлере с датой релиза четвёртой главы, многие услышали, что он говорит «See you soon...», или «See you April 28». * При анимации ходьбы его нога-"копыто" приклеивается к полу. Это намекает на то, что он в любую секунду может просочиться сквозь пол, также на заставке трейлера третьей главы его рука вылазит прямо из пола, это значит, что Бенди - "хозяин" этой студии и в любую секунду может утащить кого угодно. Однако, он не использует эту способность ни в одной из доступных в данный момент глав. Также это может намекать на то, что именно Джоуи Дрю стал им, ведь он был основателем «Sillyvision». * У новой модели "Бенди" отчетливо виден скелет. Это явно дает нам понять, что именно Джоуи Дрю стал Чернильным Демоном. |-|Глава 1 = * Встречи с ним после выхода второй главы были изменены. В бета-версии, а именно в первой главе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться схватить игрока, он ничего не делает, кроме как двигает головой вокруг, как будто проверяет окрестность. ** Кроме того, концовка после первого обновления отличается. В первой главе в конце, у комнаты с пентаграммой. *** Но или он потерял память во время ритуала либо же это просто образ, вызванный пентаграммой. **** Это может быть и тот факт, что он показывает кресло-качалку в одном из воспоминаний. * Изначально, в первой главе, он должен был ломать доски в комнате с чернильной машиной. Но это было отменено из-за проблем с анимацией и дизайном правой руки. * В первой главе, после его второго появления из-за стены, при проходе к проектору, где мы включаем подачу чернил, появляются несколько чернильных луж на полу. Предполагается, что он передвигается по комнатам, оставляя чернильные лужи позади. * В прототипе он кричал при выскакивании из-за досок. * После обновления первой главы, при подходе к Чернильной машине, он наносит сильный удар через доски. |-|Глава 2 = * Чернильный Демон был обновлён во второй главе. * Если в обновленной второй главе привести Искателя - шахтера к Музыкальному Департаменту, в то время, когда Сэмми вырубает Генри совком, дать искателю нас убить, появиться в Чернильном Тоннеле, выйти из игры, а потом снова зайти, прослушать монолог Сэмми, и прийти к месту появления "Бенди", последний просто будет бежать на месте. И даже не будет трогать игрока. |-|Глава 3 = * После обновления с третьей главой, когда он рядом, всё вокруг, даже оружие становится более "чернильным". * Если он будет проходить и рядом будет кто-то из банды Мясников, то демон отбросит его в сторону и тот умрёт. * От Алисы можно узнать, что он не любит, когда кто-то ломает его макеты. * Существует баг: если в комнате Небесных игрушек встать на диван, то чернильный демон не сможет поймать Генри. * Во время задания «Сломать макеты Бенди» может случиться баг, что демон застрянет где-нибудь на пути, что делает невозможным добраться до уровня 9, не умирая. Это уничтожает шанс получения игроком автомата Томми при выборе пути демона. ** Однако если открыть все двери и начать с комнаты небесных игрушек, то все получится. ** Если сломать картонку возле дивана в той же комнате, то он зайдет за ограду, где она была первоначально и оглянется по сторонам, стоя в той позе, в которую он встает если заметил Генри. После он пойдет своей дорогой. *** Если же сломать картонку у ограды, то он просто пройдет мимо. * Не совсем понятно, как он знает, где находится Генри. Вполне возможно, что у него хорошо развит слух. ** По словам Алисы, он слышит абсолютно всё, даже шорох бумаги. ** Так как у него половина лица залита чернилами, скорее всего он очень плохо видит. |-|Глава 4 = * В демо-версии четвёртой главы после нажатия одного из рычагов, он нас хватал. (На этом демо-версия главы заканчивалась) Но как видно в полной версии этот момент исключили. * Также в четвёртой главе, он может шевелить ртом, это хорошо видно во время его скримера в вентиляции. * Если к месту появления демона подойти спиной, то он не появится. * Возможно, в четвёртой главе он преследует вовсе не нас. Ведь после его драки с Норманом Полком он знает, что мы находимся в Станции Маленького Чуда, но он не атакует нас. Возможно, ему нужен был именно Норман. pl:"Bendy" en:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" Категория:Персонажи Категория:Враги Категория:Монстры Категория:Мультяшки